


Me and my Husband

by NashvilleRoulette



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gijinka, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of blood, Mechanization, Mind Control, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Poisoning, and also the spider family from Demon Slayer, inspired by WandaVision, title is just the song by Mitski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashvilleRoulette/pseuds/NashvilleRoulette
Summary: Just a few years after the events of Planet Robobot, Susie kidnaps Meta Knight to mechanize him again; this time instead of being the security guard for Haltmann she makes him play the role of her husband. Kirby and his friends will try to find Meta Knight and save him.
Relationships: Meta Knight/Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Me and my Husband

**Author's Note:**

> \- The characters will be anthro/gijinka, sorry but it is just easier to write them like that. They also are not human they are just humanoid, they will be taking traits from animals too. For example, Meta Knight is almost like a bat person.  
> \- This idea has been rattling around in my head for a while and I just wanted to write it out and see where it leads :)  
> \- There aren't any major spoilers for Wandavision I just took the concept alone.

Susie was going to get him back. She had been forgotten, humiliated, hurt, and thrown away like garbage. She was upset and, by NOVA, she was spiraling. 

She flew upwards on her mech, the cold air cut into her skin like a knife. Her destination was the floating battleship roughly 30,000 feet from the ground. 

The very last shred of her past, that she had been clinging to had been ripped away from her. By the natives. By the computer. By Pinky. And even by him. But... she couldn’t be mad at him for that long. 

The mech was carefully piloted, avoiding birds, air currents caused both by nature and the ship above her, but mostly the radar senses the machine had. She couldn’t afford to be a blip on the screen, she was so close. 

She was not going to get any of that back, she wasn’t going to get the company, nor her father. She couldn’t even if she wanted to. But she could attempt to cope. So, to cope she will get him back. Her knight in shining, metallic, armor. She would get back her knight and remake him into the glory that he was when he was under the company’s control. 

The mech attached itself to the underbelly of the bigger aircraft and drilled a hole. Susie climbed through; her machine stayed behind to provide a quick getaway. She stepped over into the Halberd, a quick scan proved she was unnoticed. Now she had to remain undetected. 

He was amazing. So powerful, honorable, and enigmatic to a ridiculous degree. Susie had all but dissected the alien and he still help many secrets. She planned to learn more about him when she took him back. Maybe she could code a program that allowed for him to retain a higher level of consciousness without any autonomy? The company was very encouraging when it came to her... scientific endeavors, but it strictly prohibited stuff that could potentially harm President Haltmann. There was a level of risk in that. But he wasn’t here anymore, was he? 

She hoisted herself up into the vent. And crawled through, stopping whenever she heard footsteps or voices. She had this all planned out perfectly, she wouldn’t make a mistake, she couldn’t afford to. Voices sounded out below her and she froze. As they continued their conversation Susie peaked through a grate below her. 

“You wore those socks yesterday,” an armored individual with a crescent on his helmet spoke. 

“I did not, these are mace patterned socks, yesterday I wore spear patterned socks,” the taller individual in armor refuted the other. 

“You said you were wearing Mace socks yesterday!” 

“That’s the brand name-” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“You don’t believe me?” 

The conversation faded behind Susie as she crawled forward. A few twists and turns later when she stopped suddenly with the arrival of some new voices below her. This time an air grate wasn’t located conveniently beneath her, she could only listen and hope. Without the grate the conversation was muffled, she could barely understand whoever was below her. Something about a lobster and stairs? The lobster needed stairs? She ignored that and continued her army crawl through the vents. 

A few minutes passed and she arrived at her destination. She was removed the grate looked down the halls to make sure she was alone and set down a rope so she could slide to the floor. And she did. Gracefully. Almost gracefully. Well, she landed on her feet that’s all that matters. She turned to the door and took out her welder. She then welded the door shut; it would be impossible to open without physically breaking down the door. 

She then used the rope to climb back into the vent and set the grate in place. Her next stop was just up ahead. She crawled to the next grate and stopped. This would be difficult and probably dangerous. She looked through and saw him. She smiled to herself. It would definitely be dangerous but it would be worth it. 

Meta Knight was sitting at his desk; blue prints covered the entire thing and stacks of other papers sat on the floor next to it. The blue print he was focusing on seemed to be one of the wings of the Halberd, and Meta Knight would look at the paper on the top of the stack and scribble something or mark something out on the blue print. 

He was without his mask. Susie would've squealed if she wasn’t too busy spying on him. She could make out every feature on his face, from his big yellow eyes to his even bigger blush marks right below them. He was mouthing the words to whatever he was reading, so Susie was able to catch a glimpse of his fangs. 

But she wasn’t here to gawk. She pulled on a gas mask and took out a vile. It was knock-out gas, well a slightly less concentrated chloroform gas, she set it aside. Susie removed the grate and set it aside as well. The whole process was done at an achingly slow pace, careful to not be noticed by the knight below her. She cringed when she put the grate down beside her, watching his bat-like ears twitch at the sound. Loud enough for him to hear but not draw his attention. He must be more absorbed than Susie originally thought. 

She took a breath, and held out the vile over the grate. She entertained the idea of fanning the gas into the room or using a leaf-blower like machine to push the gas into the room but she risked the gas coming back into the vent or into the other rooms. The only way she could do it was to drop the vile into the room. Of course, it was supposed to break and shatter which would cause a loud noise. But this was the best bet. 

She dropped the vile. It broke. And Meta Knight shot up like a bullet. 

He raced over to the source of the noise and bent down to investigate. He looked straight up at her. 

She felt butterflies. 

“Susie!?” His voice rang out. It was louder than she remembered. 

Susie didn’t respond as she scrambled back from where she came. This wasn’t good. Meta Knight would know it was her, and he would know whatever she dropped into his room was a poison gas thanks to the gas mask. 

In less than a moment the yellow blade of his sword pierced through the vent she was in. It barely missed her. But her hair cut caught in the sword. She grunted and pulled her head away from it, cutting off a chunk of her hair. Great, now she had to fix that when she got back. 

The sword retreated and Susie used this opportunity to crawl backwards. He stabbed through the vent again, this time he cut her arm. She grabbed felt at the wound, it grazed her. She was lucky. 

The poison was getting to him, Susie didn’t miss that his stabs were only going halfway through the vent. Or how his sword was slower when he pulled it out of the vent. Or how loud he was breathing, almost panting. 

Susie felt butterflies again. 

He must have realized that stabbing at the vent blindly was a fruitless endeavor, if the inaction was anything to go by. Susie crawled back to the vent’s opening, careful not to cut herself on the many holes, and she looked down at the knight. His breathing was louder now and he struggled even walking to the door. 

“Why are... you doing... this?” It must have been painful for him to ask, literally. 

Susie didn’t answer. 

He tried to open the door. It didn’t budge, and he pulled harder. The metal door creaked and groaned and Susie, for a split second, was worried that he was going to rip the door off the hinges. 

He groaned, in pain, exhaustion, or both Susie couldn’t tell. “Please... just... why?” His breath was ragged now. 

“What... did we... do? Can... we just... talk... about... this?” 

Susie still remained silent. 

It was weird too, he said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’. He must think that she's targeting the crew of the Halberd as a whole and not him specifically. 

And his strength was fading faster now. It was a struggle for him to even stand now. Susie was beaming. This was great, she was going to have her knight back! She raised her arm triumphantly but cringed when she felt the cut again. 

He was shaking all over now, in a few seconds he passed out. Falling over with a clang from his armor as he hit the metal floor. 

Yes! 

Susie climbed out of the vent, and poked the knight several times. Just in case he was pretending to be unconscious but then surprise her. He didn’t move. Susie pulled out a device and pressed a button on it. Her mech will be at her location soon. She pulled out a first aid kit and got the bandages out of it and applied them to her arm. Disinfectant would have to wait until she got home, and she was sure Meta Knight’s sword wasn’t dirty anyway. 

She pulled a tranquilizer out of the kit and stuck the needle into his neck. As expected, he didn’t react. The gas was just to get him unconscious; it wouldn’t stay in effect very long. She couldn’t have him wake up on the trip back and start something. 

The mech reached her and it started to drill a circular hole from the outside. When it was done Susie grabbed Meta Knight and pulled him towards the mech. It took longer than Susie cared to admit. With his height and armor combined he must weigh from 350 to 400 pounds. Plus, the hurting arm didn’t help. 

Eventually she got him onto the mech with her and she had the machine weld the metal back on the outside of the ship.


End file.
